Puppy Love
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: I told you before, Natsume… It's not true love, only puppy. But Puppy should be spelled as P-O-P-P-Y Love, as in poppy flower… Want to know why?


**Puppy Love**

**By: melodicAngel016**

**::** I told you before, Natsume… It's not true love, only puppy. But Puppy should be spelled as P-O-P-P-Y Love, as in poppy flower… Want to know why?

**A/N:** Just some random idea that randomly came in mind.

**.xXx. .xXx.**

Tired, a raven haired guy sat down a bench. His legs were crossed and his arms hanged at the head of the bench.

It has been a long and exhausting day. Well, so much for being with your friends that is carelessly dragging you along that you feel like your arm is gonna give in eventually. Not to mention your feet that is screaming for some break after a long time of walking and running.

"Natsume…" A brunette pouted as she tried to pull Natsume out of his feet. But the guy didn't even budge. "Aw, come on!" She bent her head backwards in dissatisfaction.

She was wearing a pink Kimono with designs of the petals of the cherry blossoms at the edge. The ribbon wrapping her waist was in fuchsia color, contrasting the light color of the kimono.

"Could you just leave me alone?" Natsume hissed. "You're totally killing my feet already."

Mikan pouted even more. "It will be fun, so come on."

"Join the troop, I don't want to have some fun anyway, busybody."

Mikan sighed in defeat, but then started to cry. "How could you?"

"Yo, guys," Koko called in. "Aren't you coming with us?" He asked. Koko was with Sumire. The other girls were also at their kimono.

"Yeah, there's a fishing pole there!" Anna stated as she pointed the place. She was with Mochu.

Natsume signalled a hand that they should go. "I'll pass."

Nonoko shrugged. "Fine, but if you changed your mind, we'll be there." She was with Kitsuneme. After that, they left going to that place.

Mikan was still at the state of teary eyes, but she withdraws herself from crying when she saw Hotaru nowhere.

"Now, where is that girl?" She asked softly.

"If Imai is the one you're searching for, then she's probably there with Ruka." He pointed a finger to the shooting area. Mikan looked at them and her sweat dropped.

"Figures." She stated as she slowly sat down the bench. "Can I seat here?"

"You already are." Natsume smirked. Mikan just glared at him. "What? I thought you're going with them."

Mikan looked at the night sky. "I'm out of place. I mean, look at them, they are with the person they love and…" She didn't finish her statement.

"Meanwhile, you are left alone." Natsume finished for her. He looked at her. "That's why you are here… with me." He stated with a smirk.

Mikan's face went flushed. "That doesn't mean anything, alright?" She hissed and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

A couple of silence engulfed between the two.

"It's a good thing that they found their true love already." Mikan broke the silence. Natsume just simply stared at her. "It's a good thing for them."

"Why? Haven't found your true love yet?" He asked.

"I feel… something special about him but I'm not quite sure if that is really true love. It's only puppy love." She suddenly felt awkward. Why is she saying those things anyway?

"Then, mind telling me who the guy is?" Natsume asked, leaning close to her and an amusement visible on his face. But Mikan backed away and pushed his head aside.

"When hell freezes, I will."

"So what do you say about him? What do you really feel?"

Mikan sighed. "I told you, it's only puppy love, Natsume." She paused. "It's not real, only puppy." She faced him. "But you know, puppy love should be spelled as P-O-P-P-Y love as in the poppy flower."

Natsume stared at her incredulously.

"It should be poppy because the poppy flower dies easily, and so to my conclusion, poppy love easily dies as well. It's infatuation."

Natsume smirk grew wider. "That's what you think?" He shook his head disbelievingly. "Who knew that you could be real funny sometimes?"

"Hey, I'm being serious here!" Mikan yelped. "And stop laughing, will you?"

Natsume leaned in closer to her again, but Mikan as usual, pushed him away. But Natsume being Natsume, he put a hand at her nape so she will not escape anymore. He continued to lean in until their forehead came in contact with each other.

"W-What are y-you…" Mikan gulped as her face went flushed again. Natsume on the other hand only finds it hilarious.

"Want to know a secret?" He asked playfully. "What I'm feeling is not puppy love, as you say or _poppy_. It's true love."

**-End-**

**A/N:** That ends it! Thanks for reading this short fic… Please review :D Thanks!

Take care always…

**~melodicAngel016**


End file.
